


and if you want love, we'll make it

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Jesse is the best at making Genji feel attractive and wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend asked for "any sort of Genji body worship" and left the pairing up to me, so of course I wrote my favorite.
> 
> Take a look at [this beautiful piece of artwork](http://wiltkingart.tumblr.com/post/156745109036/wanted-to-draw-something-for-the-fic-and-if-you) by wiltking on tumblr, inspired by this work!
> 
> Also take a look at [this adorable piece](http://kinoskii.tumblr.com/post/157406747792/happy-belated-valentines-for-wanoneseven#notes) with dialogue inspired by this fic! You are both so wonderful. ;-;

When it comes to Genji’s insecurities, Zenyatta has always said “true self is without form”. Genji has contemplated that for many years, volleyed the thought back and forth like a child plays with a rubber ball. Mulling it over, saying it out loud to let the words take shape on his tongue, as if he might come to someday believe them. He knows what it means: that which is most important is his soul, not his drastically-changed body. After all, it's what's inside that counts. One of those clichés that is supposed to reassure him, and does. Some days.

Other days, it’s bad. He looks down and sees his gleaming shurikens cradled in a hand that does not seem his own (or at least, one that he doesn’t want to be his) or catches a glimpse of his reflection in the window on a building and doesn’t like what stares back. There are photos, still – one in his room at Shambali, framed – himself, young and unassuming, his arm around Hanzo. Some stored on hard drives stored away on official Overwatch databases, a personnel file. A description categorizing features that he no longer has, skin given way to metal. Most days, he thinks he’s made peace with what he’s become, but on days he hasn’t: there is Jesse.

\--

They’ve been travelling for days: booking last-minute tickets on speeding trains, hitching rides, crossing the desert so Jesse can show him places he remembers the same way Genji has showed him Hanamura. Genji feels nothing, but he knows Jesse is tired – can see it in the way his movements are a little sluggish, in the way he sounds relieved when someone tells them they have a room available for the night. Genji’s perched on the windowsill, looking out across the desert, the way the moon catches sparkles in the sand and makes it look like diamonds. Jesse’s home.

“You're beautiful,” Jesse says from behind him, and Genji is surprised to hear him sound breathless. For Jesse, fresh out of a much-needed shower and wearing only the same jeans he’d had on before, he supposes he might paint an interesting picture - silhouetted in only the light of the waning desert moon, the green of his vents and visor a sharp glow in the semi-dark.

“Well, even if the moon moves to hide behind those clouds you'll still be able to see,” Genji says, laughing it off, making a joke at the expense of the constant glow of his body. The night is cold, he can sense, but he doesn't shiver. Such reactions are for humans, not for cyborgs whose bodies adjust to temperature differences and compensate accordingly. “Surely that’s a welcome sight.”

Behind him he hears the _thunk_ of Jesse setting Peacekeeper on the table, the shuffle and jingle of his spurs as he toes off his boots and crosses the battered old carpet. “No, babe...you're...really beautiful.”

Genji sighs and looks towards him, hoping the tilt of his head conveys what his hidden face cannot. Gratitude, with a little bit of exasperation.

“Take the faceplate off?” Jesse asks. Softly, hopefully, an encouraging question rather than a request, one Genji knows he can refuse, and sometimes does.

Slowly, and without turning, he does. Fingers find the notches whose placement he’s long-since memorized, indenting them so the visor releases and can be pulled up and off. Jesse takes it, gently, setting it beside Genji and reaching out to rub a hand along his thigh. It’s encouraging and warm and it makes Genji smile, even though the face he sees reflected in the dusty glass pane is not one he’s over-fond of, today.

“I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you,” Jesse says, apparently taking Genji’s defeated sigh as an encouragement to speak. “Took m’ breath away, you know, when I first saw you in that arcade. You had all that green hair and way too much black eyeliner.”

Genji laughs, his shoulders hunching as the mood lifted. He remembers meeting Jesse, remembers a cocksure American cowboy stumbling into Genji's favorite haunt, winning a Pachimari plush and Genji's heart in the process. Gods, Genji remembers he had been so cute then, smooth skin and fine-tuned muscle, hair that he'd dyed based on his moods. Young, _human_. A playboy. Beautiful, deserving of praise like this.

Unsure of what to say, he responds with “Things were very different, then.”

“You take it away now too, y’know,” Jesse adds quietly. He leans against the wall beside the window and brings the reassuring hand from his thigh to his face. Down the scars, down what had once been _perfect_ , a face everyone had wept at the beauty of.

Genji turns toward the window and sighs, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at himself. “You don't have to, Jesse.”

“I don't _gotta_ do _shit_ , darlin’, and I know it. What I _wanna_ do is tell my damn boyfriend how beautiful he is.”

Genji turns back towards him and smiles. It's a weak one, he knows, but it's genuine, and that’s what matters.

Jesse looks around as if to check that no one is listening, like he’s about to divulge secret information. Then he leans in and cups his hand around Genji's ear, whispers “Then I'm hoping he'll let me _show_ him how much I think it, too.”

That's a language Genji can speak. Physicality, he knows. Too well, maybe, even in this body. Slowly he uncurls his legs from under him and drops down out of the sill only to be tugged into Jesse's warm, solid embrace.

“If you want to fuck, we –“ Genji starts, but Jesse's already shaking his head.

“Don't want that, doll. Just wanna look at you for a second.”

A second becomes a minute, long and tense as Jesse’s warm eyes look him over and Genji burns. He isn’t sure if it’s embarrassment, or lust, or love, just that it’s almost an unpleasant heat on skin both synthetic and organic.

Jesse scoops him up and lays him on the bed. He starts with his feet, still small and delicate despite their rebuilt mechanics and slowly, he kisses across them. The firm heel, the ball of his instep, the toe. Quick, sweet kisses that make Genji’s heart flutter.

“Jesse, please, you don't have to,” Genji says, but the sight of Jesse between his legs holding one leg bent so he can kiss all over his foot is...alluring. Incredibly alluring. Already he can feel a warmth in his belly, a twinge between his legs that is not entirely unwelcome.

“Gorgeous. God, didya get to pick the colors you were got when she fixed ya up? ‘Cause I couldn't have picked better colors m’self.” Genji nods, smiling. Green, his favorite color. Always. The only thing he’d requested, at least at first. Jesse whistles in that low way that makes Genji shiver. Wolfish. “All this white and silver...you're fuckin’ _glowin’._ ”

With that, he lowers Genji's leg to the bed and repeats his actions with the other one, allowing Genji time to hook his free leg around Jesse's waist and draw him in closer. Jesse kisses higher than before on the second one, until his lips meet the point where the armor stops, just behind Genji’s knee. Where Genji can feel the warmth of his lips, the scratch of his stubble through the thin mesh on his skin, stupidly sensitive but he can't bear to ask Ziegler to tone it down. Not when Jesse can bring him to orgasm screaming, writhing, three or four times in a row. Not when he’s already so wet just from Jesse’s mouth on his legs, of all things.

With an arch of his brow Jesse scoots back, lowering himself down on the bed so he can spread Genji's thighs, kissing up the inside of one and back down before he switches to the other. Genji's worked up, his fans having kicked on into a quiet whir, one he isn't even sure Jesse hears yet. He can feel the way the mesh rubs against his cunt every time Jesse moves his leg to kiss a new spot and the way the fabric drags across it is _maddening_. Jesse is attentive and sweet, _far_ from a bad lover but this is even more so than normal. Slow, agonizingly so.

“Your legs are so _pretty_ ,” Jesse murmurs as he nuzzles into the junction of pelvis and thigh, just shy of Genji's dampening cunt and it makes him arch off the bed and into the touch for just a moment before his slight weight touches down again. “Powerful, strong. Getcha movin’ pretty fast, don’t they?”

“Oh yes, away from you!” Genji teases, high and breathless. Jesse all but _pouts,_ so Genji ruffles his towel-dried hair and says “Only joking. Never away from you. Never again.”

Jesse sits back and lets Genji's legs bracket his waist as he runs big, warm hands up Genji's thighs, moving the metal plating that covers the little space between his legs aside and smirking. “This is pretty too, sweet thing. Looks so good I could just stare at it all day, but I think I'd rather taste it instead. You gonna let me?”

Genji nods as Jesse’s low drawl going straight through him, so sharp he feels an almost painful tinge of want deep inside. “Please…” he murmurs, and Jesse lowers himself to his elbows and knees, nestling into his favorite space and kissing Genji's belly. A quick, wet kiss that leaves a frosting of condensation from his warm breath on the plating.

“So damn sweet, like sugar,” Jesse croons as he lets the heat from his cunt wash over his face and Genji's face flushes. “Yeah, that's right, you're my sugar, aintcha?”

The first press of him against Genji's cunt is glorious, causing Genji to buck up against his cheek and rub slick all down it, matting his beard with it and Jesse just _moans_ at the sensation. Like he’s been desperate for it and finally been given it, like a gift. It makes Genji shiver.

Genji is about to ask him _please_ when Jesse nuzzles his face into the humid space, nose bumping against his over-sensitive clit as he licks around the folds before delving his tongue inside, giving him slow, teasing licks. There are wet sounds, soft as he suckles the nub of his clit and licks a stripe down the slackening slit and Genji's fans kick into overdrive. He hears the vents pop and release, hears the soft hiss of steam as his legs shake, torn between squeezing tighter around Jesse's head or falling open to merciless, beautiful onslaught of his tongue.

Jesse backs off to press open-mouthed kisses along the insides of his thighs as he works the fingers of his flesh hand inside. Slowly, carefully; tender as he presses against the spot that gets Genji squirming, huskily encouraging “there we go, darlin’” as he buries his face again. There is bright green slick all along Genji's thigh and in Jesse's hair and he can only imagine what his beard looks like now. Jesse moans low and hungry, and when Genji toes his foot gently beneath him he feels the hot, hard column of his cock tenting the front of his jeans.

Jesse nips at Genji's thigh as if in encouragement, but makes no move to rut against him and Genji realizes something, then - _this isn't about Jesse._ That's what he’d been telling him, _showing_ him. This isn't about Jesse and it isn't even about them, it's about _him._ Just the realization is enough to make tears spring unbidden to his eyes, to make him arch up into the hot wet press of Jesse's mouth on his cunt and gasp when his tongue flicks over his clit. Jesse's response is to work his bionic hand up beside him until he can lace the fingers with Genji's, holding his hand and squeezing it as Genji rides out his pleasure on his face, licking and sucking until Genji's gasping and calling out for him. Only then does it become soft, sweet kisses, leaving shiny green lip prints on his thighs, the plating of his belly, his chest as Jesse kisses upwards.

Genji knows he could have held out longer, knows he probably could have shown some more restraint and not tripped over the edge _so_ quickly, but he's always been weak to Jesse's handsome face between his legs. He curls his arms around him in thanks and adoration, draws him in close and Jesse kisses him, open-mouthed and sticky.

“Don't think I'm done with you yet, darlin’, no way.” Just that voice, thick and smooth like honey, is almost enough to make Genji's spine tingle and toes curl all over again, to drag him into another shaking orgasm.

“Of course,” he laughs as he chases Jesse's mouth as it wanders kisses along his jaw, catching his lips again and tasting himself on them. Sweet, like candy, like Jesse always says. “I need to take care of _you_.”

Jesse shakes his head and reaches down, catching Genji's other hand as it sneaks towards his cock and pinning them both to the bed on either side of his head as he kisses him. With any other partner the action would be a challenge, something to make Genji’s instincts kick in and make him thrash and fight but with Jesse it's safe. His hands are warm and familiar, touches he knows and loves to feel through the synthetic nerve endings his fingers have been equipped with.

“Ain't don't with ya yet at all,” he says as he releases one of Genji's hands to reach between them, cupping the mound of his cunt reverently for just a moment. “You ready to do it again?”

Genji's confused - Jesse knows he could bring him off again and again with his mouth, his fingers, his cock, why not just do it? Why ask? Like he’s read his mind and decoded his thoughts, Jesse crawls over him so their hips are slotted together, answering him with a wink.

“I don't wanna get you off a few times and call it good, sweetheart,” he says as Genji tangles his fingers in Jesse's thick, messy hair and tugs, turning the _sweetheart_ that falls from his lips into a low, quiet whine at the end. “Wanna make you feel good, want you to know how damn gorgeous you - _ah.”_

Genji is immediately glad he rocked up against him, rubbing against the bulge in his pants. He knows it turns Jesse on how hot he gets between his legs, how much he likes to see - ah, yes, the way his slick leaves trails on the dark denim. It feels good, that hard cock that's _his_ whenever he wants it against him like, within such easy reach.

“I know you think I'm gorgeous,” he laughs as his fingers, quick and nimble, work to pop the button on the denim and free Jesse’s cock, moaning and biting his lip as it bounces, heavy and hard against his thigh. “What I want is you inside.”

With that, he shoves the heavy denim down Jesse's thighs guides the blunt head of his dick against him, choking on a gasp as it bumps against his clit and nudges aside his folds to press eagerly, thick and hot and just shy of slipping inside. Jesse jerks back and _tuts_ his tongue, says “nuh uh, darlin’, ya gotta do one thing for me."

Genji hooks both legs around Jesse's waist this time and draws him in closer, heels at the small of his back.

“ _Anything.”_

“Talk like ya used to,” Jesse says, all teasing gone. Now he’s completely sincere, with those big puppy-dog eyes that Genji fell for all those years ago. “When you'd talk about what a hot couple we were.”

Genji falters and he knows the smile falls from his face. That's...not easy. He's confident, now, yes (at least sometimes) but it’s _nothing_ compared to the way he felt when he was human, when he would pull Jesse against him in the dark corners between claw machines and video games at the arcade and say _I don’t care who sees, don’t we look good, cowboy?_

“Jesse…” he starts, wiggling against him in the hopes he’ll get tired of the whole thing and just _fuck him_ , but it does nothing. Instead Jesse changes their positions so he can lean down closer, cupping Genji's cheek and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip as he smiles.

“C’mon, I know you're different and I've put on a little weight, but we're still a pretty hot pair, dontcha think?” he asks, rubbing his hairy belly against the metal plating of Genji’s and moaning at the heat. “You still love _all_ this, right?”

Genji just has to laugh at that. Jesse has always been so blunt, always had something so charming about him. He’s right, though, Genji still _loves_ the way they look together. He feels pretty like this, all lit up for his boyfriend, wet and wanton and _wanted_.

Softly, he smiles again and curls his hands around Jesse's biceps, travelling up to rub across his shoulders and down his back to squeeze his ass. “We're such a hot couple, Jesse…” he tests, the words in conjunction feeling foregin on his tongue. “You're so handsome. You belong on top of me.”

Jesse's face lights up like the sun, brilliant and dazzling. “Yeah, yeah baby, that's it…” he encourages as he rocks forward, rubbing the swollen head of his cock against Genji's eager slit, finally, _blissfully_ letting the wet heat swallow him up and Genji tips his head back and moans, long and sweet. “You're so fuckin’ hot it kills me, baby, so fuckin’ pretty I'm gonna die.”

Genji buries his face in Jesse's chest, nuzzles into the coating of thick dark hair and breathes his smell in deep, fresh soap and hot skin. He mouths kisses against his pecs, his dark nipples, anywhere just to hear the sounds Jesse makes: low whimpers as he thrusts into him. He'd felt desired, sometimes, with the people he'd slept with post-cyberization, but only because they wanted to fuck him so badly they damn near _begged_. With Jesse it's different, with Jesse he feels wanted on a level he didn't think possible after everything because Jesse doesn't just want his body. He wants _him_ and the love he shows his body is just one way to prove that.

“Jesse,” he moans, “Jesse, _please,_ Jesse,” curling his arms around his lover’s shoulders as they plaster their bodies together. A perfect fit, like puzzle pieces. This time when he comes, it sweeps over him like a wave, like there’s an ocean in the middle of the southwestern desert town they've holed up in for the night, and it’s dragging him back out somewhere far away, giving him the ride of his life. Before he knows it, he's clenching down on the feel of Jesse's cock inside him, coming from the way it presses thickly against him and rubs unending, unyielding.

“I love you s’ damn much, ya know that right?” Jesse asks as he rolls off after he’s come, pulling Genji against his chest from behind and making an affronted snort when steam from one of Genji's shoulder vents tickles his nose. Genji smiles and tugs Jesse's hand forward so it's resting on his hip, fingers curled into his own. He's breathing heavy, waiting for the moment his fans die down and he sounds more like a lover in the afterglow than a jet plane about to take off, but Jesse doesn't seem to mind. He's too busy kissing the sensitive junctions between plating and mesh and it makes Genji smile, what he knows is an honest expression. Soft, sated.

“Thank you,” he whispers and Jesse snuggles in closer, resting his head on Genji's shoulder. “I mean it. I hate...that I need that sometimes. I love you for giving it to me,” then softly, as he turns to look at him, “I love you for so many reasons.”

“Tell ya what, angel, you ever need that kinda lovin’ and I ain't gettin’ the message, you tell me ‘Jesse, remind me how goddamn cute I am’, and I'll take good care of ya.”

With that, Jesse buries his face in Genji’s neck and lets the hot puffs of breath as he laughs tickle the skin, muffled mumbles of "Got it? _Got it?"_ echoing into Genji’s ears.

“Okay, okay! I got it!”


End file.
